


Came from no heaven

by Peteyandmj



Series: MJ and Peter's love [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, High School, Kids, Michelle Jones/Stark is pretty, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter and Michelle run the world, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: They get out of their high school reunion





	Came from no heaven

-Oh my god, it looks so pretty babe- Betty said to her husband as they entered Midtown high- It looks the same as 15 years ago.

-It really does- Ned said while they started entering the gym, the first person he saw was Flash- Wow time wasn't kind with him.

-Ned don't be mean- Betty said 

-I thought we agreed to do this so we could say bad things- Ned said It's not fun if I can't do it

-No, we agreed to do this because we spent 18 years with this people- Betty said- So be kind... Oh my god is that Suzy? That is sad

-Look you did it too- Ned said fixing his tie- Did we had to dress up so much for this?

-Are you really asking that?- Betty said- Everyone here is so dressed up, and Peter and MJ aren't here yet

-We are going to look dumb- Ned said 

-Betty? Ned?- Liz said approaching them- Oh my god guys, hi

-Oh Liz- Betty said hugging the girl- How are you doing? 

-I'm doing okay I think, going through a divorce

-Oh I'm sorry- Ned said- That must be hard 

-Yeah, it's a good thing we don't have kids or it would be more difficult 

-Everything is going to be okay you'll see- Betty tried to improve the spirit and Liz smiled at her, she was going to say something again but a car was heard outside and everyone went silent

-What the hell is that?- Liz said

-The monarchy- Ned said, and Liz looked confused- Mr. and Mrs. Stark

-Pepper Stark and Iron man are coming to our high school reunion party? 

-Oh, no, not Pepper and Tony Stark- Betty said- Peter and MJ Stark?

-Who is Peter Stark?- Liz said confused

-Have you been living under a rock?- Ned said- Peter Stark is Peter Parker, he discovered that he was Tony's son like 15 years ago? When the before the blip happened more or less.

-Oh my god I didn't know that- Liz said, everyone watched as Peter walked out of a red mate Audi in a suit that probably was more expensive than the whole high school with glasses that probably were just a fashion statement, he went to the other side of the car opening the door, they saw MJ getting off the car a beautiful red and blue dress following behind her empathizing her red curls- Wow that's Michelle? That's a change. 

-Of course you haven't heard- Betty said- MJ and Peter are the richest couple in half of the world, they have been in Forbes's cover 6 times, and they have a beautiful 4 years old daughter

-MJ is a mother and she looks like that?- Liz asked- How....

Peter and MJ entered the gym, Peter instantly giving Ned a hug.

-Man how are you doing? So long without seeing you- Peter said

-Well it's impossible to catch you man- Ned said- If you're not in the Maldives you are in Italy.

-Hey don't be mean- MJ said undoing the hug she was giving Betty and taking her husband's arm again- We haven't been in the Maldives in years

-Oh sorry Mrs.Stark- Ned said rolling his eyes 

-Oh my gosh that's Flash?- MJ asked

-No- Peter said- That's some dude who ate Flash, time wasn't good with him

-That's what I said- Ned added looking at Betty- See

-You guys are being mean- Betty said

-What is this about if we can't comment on the lows this people have touch- MJ said- Oh my god is that Suzy? 

-Okay stop it- Betty said- Go talk to some people, you haven't seen this people in years

-Elena and Ade came to Shopie's baptize- MJ said 

-Four years ago- Ned said- How is little tornado by the way

-Same old same old- MJ said- She has Tony and Peter drawling over everything she does and now all she does is watch Frozen and she makes me watch it with her every time. Today I saw it twice before coming here, i promise you if I hear Yes why ever again I'm going to punch someone

-Okay babe come down- Peter said laughing

-Michelle, Peter so good to see you- Liz said behind them, Peter turned

-Oh my god Liz- Peter said hugging her- Such a long time without seeing you.

-Yeah, 15 for you 20 for me- Liz said and the presents seemed confused- I' didn't blip

-Ahhh- could be heard by all of them

-You have changed a lot- Liz said- You too MJ, for the good of course 

-Thank you Liz, is great to see you again- MJ said

-I heard you made public you are Spider-man?- Liz said- Must be hard

-It was, taking the decision at least-Peter said- But mom...Mrs. Stark told me it would be a good idea. 

-Well then I have to thank you for saving my life in Washington- Liz said and Peter just smiled, he was about to say something when his phone started to ring

-Oh sorry- Peter said an looked at MJ- It's dad- and the turned to his friends again- Sorry guys I have to take this, Sophie's with my dad.

Peter went out of the gym

-Dad is everything okay?- Peter asked

-Daddy?- a little scared voice sounded in the other side of the line

-Baby- Peter said- Are you okay? What's going on?

-I'm fine daddy, I'm here with nonno- his daughter said- I had a nightmare.

-Oh baby- Peter said- But nonno can help you with that you know that, Morgan too.

-I know but you are the one who always does- Sophie said- But you aren't here and nonno said it would be okay to call you

-Of course it's okay princess- Peter said- You want to tell me what the nightmare was about?

-There was a big monster under my bed and it ate mommy and you- Sophie said- And then I couldn't find Nonno or Grandma Pepper

-Well, Mommy and I are fine, we are having fun with our friends, and nonno and Grandma Pepper are there with you right?

-Yes- Sophie said

-And for the monster part....You know who Nonno is?

-Ironman- the little girl said happily and Peter heard Tony laugh

-So you are pretty protected don't you think? And mommy is so scary, the monster wouldn't dear to eat her- his daughter laughed- Okay baby I need to hang up, you think you could sleep now?

-Yes daddy, now I'm better- Sophie said

-Great bubba- Peter said- I love you, I'll see you in the morning

-Night night daddy I love you 3000- Sophie said and hanged up, he had to thank Morgan later for teaching her that, he returned to the gym to a worried MJ

-She is fine, she just had a nightmare- Peter said and MJ let out a breath she didn't know she was holding

-Such a daddy's girl- MJ said smiling

-You know it babe- Peter said and winked his eye.

Half of the night went down pretty chilled, they had dinner, talking and laughing about old memories, then by 2 am people with children started to leave

-So now it's the real party?- Betty asked

-Honey the party has been over a long time ago- Suzy said- Now is the after party, which is the fun stuff

Music started to resound in the whole room, and everyone started dancing.

-What do you say about us escaping this gym?- Peter said to MJ while they were dancing a slow song, he kissed her cheek and approached his lips to MJ's ear again- I have a suite reserved in the four seasons

Mj smiled

-You do know we have a house don't you?- MJ asked- A big one

-Well, i thought it would be nice to have a luxurious night with my wife- Peter said- Sleep in a comfortable bed with white sheets, were we can eat all the food we want and not worry about cleaning up later, have sex in the tub, you know those things

MJ let out a laugh raising her head to look into Peter's eyes, he turned out to be taller than her for the surprise of every one, she liked being the taller one in the relationship, but she like this too.

-I have to admit that having sex in the four season's tub does sound appealing- MJ said and Peter smiled at her taking her hand and guiding her trough the crowd only stopping to tell Ned and Betty they were leaving. Peter stopped to look their car, just to smirk at MJ- Don't even think about it.

-Oh come on babe- Peter said graving her hip and getting her closer to him- It's going to be fun, I'll just send someone to pick it up tomorrow morning

-No way Peter- MJ said- I'm serious 

-Of course my love- Peter said, next thing MJ knows is she is swinging from the high buildings of New York till they arrive to the four seasons

-I'm going to kill you- MJ said when she got to the ground

-You love me too much

-Sadly that's true- MJ said, they got to the suite MJ could see all New York from the window all of the lights of different colors, all the skyscrapers...till she could feel Peter hugging her from behind and kissing her neck.

-Bath is ready- Peter whispered in her ear, she thought after almost 10 years of marriage and a daughter she would get over her husband's whispers and love showing, but the truth was, every time Peter as much as looks at her she feels like she is 17 and in that bridge in Prague all over again- Are you joining me?

-Of course- MJ said smiling at him and then kissing his lips

-Are you okay?- Peter asked kissing her again

-Yes- MJ said- I just love you

-Well I would hope so, you married me and gave me a daughter- Peter said and they both laughed 

-You are a loser- MJ said and Peter kissed her again leading her to the bathroom, the giant window looking back at them, Peter started to leave kisses along her neck and shoulder while he took down her suspenders- Babe...

-I know- Peter said.

*******Later that night

MJ and Peter were surrounded by bubbles that seem to never end, the warm water relaxing their muscles, MJ leaned back into Peter's arms, her hair up in a bun and her right leg flexed while Peter left wet kisses in her back.

-I haven't felt this relaxed in years- MJ whispered turning her head a little so she could kiss Peter- Going to the reunion turned out to be a good idea.

-I knew you would like it- Peter said smiling- We deserved this once in a while, you more than me

-Don't say that babe- MJ said- We rule a multi billion dollar company while taking care of a 4 year old hyper active kid. We are stressed that's us

Peter laughed

-I love you

-I love you more loser


End file.
